Will You Be My Eternal Flower?
by epo9lizzy
Summary: This is my version of Yi Jeong's after story; Yi Jeong has been trying to figure out the right and proper way to do this. Asking Ga Eul to be his eternal flower seems to be a hard thing to do for the F4 former cassanova..


A/N: This is my version of the after story. Okay, I know I'm not supposed to write as I have my final exams next week, but I just can't help it.. I feel like writing. And still, I feel that it's still far from perfect. Oh well, I'll edit this after my exams. But if it's ok already, I'll just leave it as it is. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: *Hoping, hoping* *sigh* Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are still not mine. Just the plot is mine.

It's been weeks since I tried to find ways to make this memorable for her. My beloved Ga Eul-yang. Yes, I, the great potter and F4 former Casanova So Yi Jeong, am completely clueless on how to propose to my girlfriend of just a little over 1 year. Oh, it's not that I'm scared to enter such a serious commitment. No, don't get me wrong. On the contrary, I have never been so sure of something in my life. To tell the truth, I can't wait to have Ga Eul-yang as my wife. I'm just… not sure on how to propose properly. And yes, scared of rejection. There had been millions of fears in my mind. What if Ga Eul-yang is not ready yet? What if Ga Eul thinks marriage with F4 then-Casanova just doesn't suit her? After all, we have only been going out for a year. What if, what if…?

I shook my head and assured myself. No, Ga Eul-yang loves me for who I am. And all of the Casanova moments had passed when I promised to see her first after I went back from Sweden. And I'm sure she knows that.

A text message distracted my thoughts.

Hmm, meeting Jun Pyo and Woo Bin at the school maybe will clear my head a little bit.

I headed to Shin Hwa, our old school. Ah... those good old times.

There, in our private classroom, Jun Pyo and Woo Bin were taking off the drapes on our tables.

Yeah, apparently our stuffs were still in the same position as the last time we left them.

After talking for awhile, we all agreed to have some coffee to the café nearby.

Just as we are walking to our own cars, I just realized I left my phone on my table.

"Yah Yi Jeong, what's wrong?" Woo Bin asked.

"I just remember I left my phone on the table. I'll just get it first. Just go to the café first. I'll catch up with you two later. Don't wait up." I said.

"Ok. Don't take too long, araso?" Jun Pyo said.

I just nodded and walked fast to the building. Damn, my head is really full of my confusion on how to propose now.

Just as I was walking, I noticed some small purple flowers. Purple is Ga Eul-yang's favorite. A memory of our date came to my mind…

_-Flashback-_

"_Yi Jeong sunbae, I love this place! How do you know that I like this place?" Ga Eul grinned._

"_Of course I know. I told you that I'm going to take you to a place that you like, didn't I?" I smiled._

"_You knew from Jan Di, didn't you? I've been asking her to go with me, but she's been so busy with planning her wedding."_

"_No. Well, I didn't ask her... I just happened to pay attention to what you two had been talking that day."_

"_Hmm…" She pouted. _

_I smiled and pinch her cheeks lightly. "Aigoo… stop pouting..." _

_She giggled and said, "Ok, ok… Nevertheless, thank you, sunbae for taking me here! I loveee it!"_

_I tried to look disappointed, "Ok… But Ga Eul-yang, when are you going to stop calling me sunbae? We've been dating for 4 months now!"_

_She smiled, "What do you want me to call you anyways?"_

"_Hmm… anything other than sunbae? Maybe oppa?"_

"… _o-oppa? Are you sure?"_

"_Try it. Aigoo, Ppali!"_

"_Ermm… Yi Jung oppa? Ish, sunbae, doesn't it sound weird?"_

_I cringed, "Yeah. You are right." Hearing her calling me oppa makes her similar to my previous girlfriends in a way. And no, Ga Eul-yang is way different from them. She is special._

"_Sunbae… Calling you sunbae sounds perfect for me. It's my special way to call you, don't you think?"_

"_Ok, ok, I'll settle for sunbae… for now."_

_She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. She blushed and said, "Saranghaeyo, Yi Jeong sunbae."_

_I smiled back, and kissed her forehead, "Saranghaeyo, Ga Eul-yang."_

_I smiled to myself when I see her flushed like this. After 4 months of dating, she still hadn't gotten used to my ways of PDA._

_She turned and pointed on one small bunch of small purple flowers._

"_Look, sunbae! Ah, my favorite flowers!"_

_-End of flashback-_

To think about it now, those flowers remind me of her. Simple, but yet still beautiful.

I remembered how amazed I was when I saw her on our first pretend date. The date that was supposed to be her revenge to her ex-boyfriend, but actually made me realized how beautiful she was. I remembered watching her from the corner of my eyes when I was playing that saxophone.

Other memories came to my mind; That day, when she showed me what Eun Jae was going to show me; Those days in Caledonia, when I have to accompany her to look around the island, and most importantly, that day, when we had the conversation about soulmates. I remembered how annoyed she was when I managed to jump in her little paddle boat.

Suddenly, an idea came to my mind.

I took those flowers back to the classroom and arranged it to a bouquet myself. I looked at the bouquet, satisfied, and about to leave the room. But, why do I feel that it still lack of something?

My gaze fell upon a Polaroid camera. Again, Ga Eul-yang came to my mind. She loves to take photos. Hmm… that's it!

I took several photos of myself, holding the bouquet. Then, I wrote _it_ on those photos and stuck it to the bouquet. I smiled. Now I'm ready to meet her. Hmm, I remembered that day when she cheekily tricked me.

_-Flashback-_

_I was talking to Woo Bin when I heard Jan Di screaming to Ga Eul-yang to look out. When I turn my head, I saw a snowboarder, who was sliding really fast, was about to collide to her. Ga Eul-yang looked too shocked to move and just closed her eyes. Instinctively, I ran to her and tackled her out of the way. I was panicked when she looked unconscious._

"_Ga Eul-yang, are you ok? Wake up! Do you hear me?" I shook her out of panic._

_She opened her eyes slowly._

"_Ga Eul-yang!… Ga Eul-yang..." I lower my tone, out of relieve._

"_Are you ok?"_

_She just smiled and nodded her head._

_The moment she nod her head, I knew that she was playing with me. But strangely, I wasn't angry… I felt relieved that she's ok._

_-End of Flashback-_

I can't help to smile when I remember that particular memory. That girl really has something unique in her. She may look innocent and naïve, but she has her own depth of understanding. That reminds me of the day after she showed me Eun Jae's message… when we almost kissed.

­_-Flashback-_

_We were stepping on the clay when she slipped and almost fell. I caught her. I saw her surprised face. She must felt awkward. I smiled, then I told her, "I definitely am a cool guy, but not a good guy."_

_She smiled, as if she found a solution for a math problem, and said, "You need to get rid of your misconception that good girls want good guys."_

_I smiled at her. Just as I leaned in to kiss her, her phone rang._

_-End of Flashback-_

As I was walking to her workplace I wonder what will happen that moment if her phone hadn't rung at the first place. But still, I cherished the way we end up together. Our memories together are just as perfect as it supposed to be. Our memories of pretend dates… ah, I remember that time when we deceived Jan Di and Jun Pyo. Although we both didn't admit it, it is a real date to each of us. I remembered her carefree laughter, her mesmerized look when she saw the fireworks… everything.

I didn't even realize I arrived already. The kindergarten looks empty already… but how come she's not outside yet, waiting for me?

My anxiety grew even faster as I sat on the bench she usually sat on when she's waiting for me.

Then I heard her voice, "Sunbae! Sorry, I'm late!"

I looked at her face. She smiled at me. I can't help to smile back.

I mustered up all the courage that I had left and gave her the bouquet, while asking her, "Ga Eul… Will you be my eternal flower?"

She looked surprised.

"Sunbae…"

"Ga Eul-yang, I've never been so sure in my life. Will you stay by my side forever? As my wife, and more importantly, my soulmate?"

She looked hesitant, but then she gave me her brightest smile and answered one word.

"Yes."

I jumped up and spun her with all the happiness that I felt. She laughed, with me joining her not long after. I set her down and took out the ring on my pocket and put it on her finger.

I kissed her and showed her how much I love her.

Resting my forehead on hers, I said, "Saranghaeyo, Ga Eul-yang. Yongwoni."

"Saranghaeyo, Yi Jeong sunbae. Yongwoni."

A/N: So how is it? Is it ok? Or is it bad? I don't know how to spell Yongwoni (forever), can someone tell me how to spell it?

Review it and tell me what you think...... please?

Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
